Back to Her Roots
by Darkfire374
Summary: (On Hold) A great treasure, guarded by an even greater danger. Cynder, who has vowed never to go back to the side of evil, has a choice to make. Either sacrifice herself to the hands of darkness, or have her best friends in danger. Whichever one results in a cruel, cruel death. Rated T for blood, strong language, death, and minor gore.


**Hey everybody! I'm back at the Skylanders archive! This started WAY long ago when I first met Undead Prowess. I told her I wanted to make a story based off the summary you probably read before you clicked on the link that brought you here. I never got to it before now…**

**But now I'm determined to finish it!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Actvision, Toys For Bob, Vicarious Visions, or the Skylanders series.**

Spyro sat near the enchantment pool in Woodburrow, studying a map he found in Twisty Tunnels two days ago. It was charred and burnt, but still legible. Since he found it, he had worked day and night trying to figure it out. The writing seemed to be of a different language, and the drawings were not at all detailed. Cynder walked by and noticed he was still glued to the piece of paper.

"When are you going to let that go?" She asked, looking over Spyro's shoulder.

"When I find out what the heck this is." Spyro replied, flipping over the map. "Maybe it's upside down…"

"You've turned over that sheet of paper fifty times already." She put a claw on his shoulder. "I think you know which side is up by now."

Spyro chuckled. "Whatever." He looked over the strange text again. "If I could just figure out what language this is…"

"Why don't you go ask Drobot?" Cynder said. "I'm sure he knows something."

Spyro froze at Cynder's suggestion.

"…I am such an idiot."

He got up and left to look for Drobot, his face emotionless the whole time.

**Later…**

Drobot sat in the Dread-Yacht, having a "sophisticated" talk with Sprocket. They were docked at Frostfest Mountains, waiting for Drill Sergeant to finish helping the yetis fix their houses after a…small incident involving lasers, monkey wrenches and a LOT of metal.

Anyway, the two Tech elementals sat in what used to be Persephone's cabin.

"Drill's certainly taking a long time." Drobot said, finding no other subject to talk about.

"Yeah, wonder what's keeping him." Sprocket replied. She looked out the balcony and saw nothing but snow. And a strange purple figure…

"Hey, Drobot, come here." Sprocket said. Drobot did as told. "See that pale, purple thing in the air?"

"Yes, it's moving quite fast." Drobot commented. "At an alarming rate…straight at us…shoot, RUN!"

The two Skylanders ran and ducked under the couches as the figure came rushing in. Smoke filled the area as Drobot popped his head from below the seat.

"Spyro?" he said as the smoke cleared. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to talk, I need you come with me now." Spyro replied, talking fast and excitedly.

"But, I'm waiting for Drill Sergeant—"

"I'll explain later, c'mon!"

He pulled Drobot from under the couch and rammed him out of the cabin, forcing him to start flying into the blizzard. Spyro followed him and lead him back to Woodburrow.

"…Drobot?" Sprocket called. She crawled out and looked around to find the robotic dragon gone.

Sprocket rolled her eyes. "Guess I'm stuck here by myself." She plopped down on the couch and sighed.

**Back at Woodburrow…**

The two dragons landed softly near the gates, Drobot extremely confused about the situation.

"Okay, please explain again why you brought me here on such short notice." He said.

"Alright, I found this map near Twisty Tunnels, but I can't decipher it. I figured you might be able to." Spyro said. He handed the paper to Drobot, as he unfurled it in curiosity. He began to study it intensely.

"Huh…most peculiar…" Drobot said.

"What is it?"

"This map is written is the Arkeyan language. The reason you can't understand it is because you've never practiced it. Luckily, I've programmed it into my headset."

Drobot tapped the orange circle on the back of his headgear a couple of times before looking down on the map again.

"Let me see…" he said. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "Oh my…this is amazing!"

"What's it say?" Spyro asked, looking over the dragon's shoulder.

"It says there is a great treasure in place named, 'Divine Dangers'. Huh, odd." Drobot said.

"Divine Dangers…sounds fancy." Spyro said.

"There's more. According to legend, the treasure is guarded by an even greater evil. It's not specified how to defeat it, but the reward is truly worth it."

"Wow…a great treasure with a greater danger…" Spyro said, taking on a serious tone of voice. He raised his head. "This doesn't sound like something to take lightly. We need to prepare." He turned to Drobot. "Gather the Skylanders, and tell Tree Rex and Wash Buckler to meet me in the Under Hollow."

**Later…again…**

The front of Woodburrow was filled with Skylanders, confused about the sudden gathering. Spyro stood where Rufus usually is, prepped for the announcement.

Attention, Skylanders!" he called. The noise was silenced quickly as everybody focused on him.

"Me and Drobot have made an amazing discovery." He said. "Right next to Rampant Ruins is a place known as Divine Dangers. This place is said to have been a treasure house for the Arkeyans. It holds an excellent amount of gems, gold, and other various riches."

"But something that seems to stand out more than the others are certain crystals. Now, many of you are familiar with these crystals. They are common in certain areas of Skylands, boosting the overall power of a Skylander of a certain element. The difference between these and the ones found in Divine Dangers is that they are more powerful and rarer than others."

"The problem is that a great evil, more powerful than the treasures themselves, guards these crystals and prevents explorers from stealing them. Now, we've defeated Kaos plenty of times before, but it's still a better idea to come prepared. That's why we've decided to start an expedition."

"We will bring one Skylander of each element to come and explore Divine Dangers. They are: Drobot, Terrafin, Tree Rex, Jet-Vac, Cynder, Wash Buckler, Smolderdash, and myself."

The chosen Skylanders cheered in anticipation and excitement.

"We will go and head out in five days. Be prepared. That is all." Spyro said. He dismissed the Skylanders and jumped off the podium, heading towards the practice dummies. He turned and saw Cynder slowly creeping up on him.

"Aw man! I was gonna try to jump-scare you!" she said. Spyro chuckled.

"So, are you excited?" he asked.

"Yup! She plopped down on the grass. "It's been so long since we did something important…"

"What? Saving hundreds of lives a day isn't important enough for you?" Spyro teased.

"I mean something…different. We do this all the time, it's nice to do something special."

"Well like I said, it's not something to take lightly." Spyro nudged her with his head. She did it back.

"I can't wait." She said.

**And there you have it! The first chapter to "Divine Danger"! The title is still being worked on…**

**Anyway, leave a review if you liked it and follow and favorite for more! **

**See ya!**


End file.
